Talk:DemonMonk Wlk(18),M(12)
I love the concept. It looks like the build wouldn't be able to stand up to the most powergaming builds around, but this is perhaps the most stylish and imaginative one, kudos for that ! - G_u_s Thanks, that really made my day :) Looks kinda nice, trying it out right now, thou i took assimar as race gaining a nice little startbonus of 2 in wisdom and charisma I'm doing it myself now in MOTB, but with the kind of magic gear available(I'm only in ACT 1), might actually get more saves via being in human form wearing uber cloaks and stuff, then as a demon. If the mob gets to hard to hit I swop back to human, then eldritch blast, otherwise it's demon tank, but maybe later in the game with uber enchanting, I might actually give up being a demon. And oh my god...I corrupted another goody two shoes assimar..aren't they supposed to be the epitome of goodness? :P *SPOILER ALERT* I'm roleplaying, feel quite a few twinges in my conscience but there IS a certain satisfaction being a bad egg, can't wait to get to a certain personage so I can get my vengeance for my poor goody two shoes DragonMasterNegotiator(dual wield version) who really was acting like a paladin the whole time and being so polite, and give that certain personage their just deserts. *END SPOILER* The whole idea was formed from the fan fiction Silver Shards on the blue moonlight at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3464408/1/Silver_Shards_on_the_Blue_Moonlight_Act_I but of course to seriously play as both you have to be a lot darker, and much less chaotic then the hero Ele’ena in the story. A little shapeshifting with AJ in the vale proved that demons make decent tanks :) Levels 18 to 20 are a challenge in MOTB, you don't get Ki strike until then and the spirits (telthors) are immune to non magic damage... Maybe if I got some gloves it would work... Val 86.162.110.249 21:40, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if this recently changed with one of the updates, but when shifting into demon-form you are stuck with a Falcion+3. This is really irritating because you can't un-equip it, and it prevents you from using the monk abilities like ki-strike, flurry of blows, etc. It also makes the unarmed feats pointless while shifted (which is basically always...) Maybe this is because I don't have MotB, and as such was only able to take the build to Lvl20, but I assume the demon is the same at 30. Build Improvements? I was looking through some builds earlier and this one really caught my eye - it's a great concept, and I wanted to see if I could improve on it. I messed with the build a bit and it seems to make a lot of sense to dump at least one level out of Monk and Warlock to pick up two levels of Blackguard. The requirements aren't too bad (have to shift base stat allocations a bit to pick up Power Attack->Cleave, and it requires five dump points into Hide) but it'll give you even more bonuses to your Saves from Dark Blessing. You can dump an additional point out of Warlock (lose 1d6 Dark Blast damage, but gain 1 BAB) and pick up a third level of Blackguard, which can let you pick either Divine Might or Divine Shield; both worked when I tested, but you have to cast them before entering Demon Form which may or may not be a problem. I found it helpful, but your mileage may vary; you really do lose almost nothing by putting the two levels of Blackguard in, though. - RPZip Why not drop 2 lvls of wlk and 7 lvls of monk and get 9 levels of assassin?You should be able to boost damage a little (really needs to), get hide in plain sight and some wonderful hide/move silently skills because of the high dex.Hide and Death Attack work in demon form.Paralyzing attack is really nice and helpful against casters and since it is creature weapons you can as well go for fiendish heritage and get the resilience thing for some dr in fire/acid.Makes a wonderful solo RP char (but no social skills if int is low; more int will cause combat to suffer) and really shines in low magic worlds with 50 armor class, nice attacks and hide in plain sight.Best wishes (and sorry for the horrible writing) - Mraka. I am not sure why this is still up This build is broken. It does not work and cannot work. The demon shape is not unarmed--it wields a falchion +3--making all the monk levels useless for damage. This is the same problem with druid forms, the animal forms aren't unarmed. They're equipped with creature weapons.